In the conventional technique, the fluid supply device and the water outlet device are separated in washroom or kitchen. Generally, when the user takes a bath, firstly he needs to get soaked with water outlet device, then takes some washing liquid from the fluid supply device to his body and finally rinse off the washing liquid with water outlet device for thoroughly cleaning. However, there is some inconvenience: if the user needs to bathe quickly, or the user is a athlete who needs to bathe several times a day, or the user is a movement disorder, or the user needs to bathe his pet, the operation in the conventional technique may be complex and inconvenient. Therefore it needs to simplify the bath process and solve the above problems, so that the user can directly use bubble water fluid from the shower for cleaning.